More Than a Comrade
by complexity66
Summary: NejiTenten one-shot. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Me no Own.

Dedicated to: sephynarutocloud (who asked for a Neji/Tenten one-shot) I hope you like it!

_More Than a Comrade_

* * *

Tenten and Neji stood in their old training area in silence. Neji nodded to Tenten and Tenten hid herself. Neji activated his Byakuugan. In a matter of seconds, small weapons showered down towards Neji. Neji deflected them with ease. 

They continued their training for three hours, before taking a break.

* * *

Tenten sat on the ground beside Neji. They ate their food in silence. 

Neji stood up a few minutes later. Tenten looked at him curiously.

"I need to get something," Neji said plainly. Tenten nodded and looked forward. Neji walked a few steps away from her.

"Do you want to come?" Neji asked, his back facing her and his arms crossed.

Tenten smiled and got up from her seat on the ground.

"Okay," she said, walking up to him.

They walked together in silence- Tenten was deep in thought.

'_He treats me differently- that has to count for something, right…? But, he probably only sees me…as a comrade_,' Tenten thought gloomily.

Neji noticed Tenten's expression and glanced at her curiously.

Tenten's gaze went over to him. They looked away from each other and blushed lightly.

Tenten suddenly began feeling awkward around him. Neji noticed this and looked forward.

"So, what exactly…um…do you need to get?" Tenten asked, her fingers fidgeting behind her.

Neji continued looking forward.

"Something," he replied.

Tenten mentally smacked herself.

'_Oh right, this is Neji we're talking about- the non-talkative type_,' she thought.

Neji noticed Tenten's sudden change in mood. He noticed her slightly pouting lips, and how her brows furrowed when she was thinking. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye- taking in her facial features.

He began at her hair, noticing her chestnut colored Chinese buns. His gaze then traveled to her chocolate colored eyes, to her small nose. His eyes lingered on her lips for a few moments.

"Neji," Tenten said.

Neji snapped out of his trance.

"We're here," Tenten said, nodded to the Hyuuga compound. Neji nodded and continued walking forward.

'_What's up with him…?_' Tenten thought, walking with him at an even pace.

* * *

Tenten and Neji stood in his room. Tenten looked around the room curiously. 

'_So this is the bedroom of the great Hyuuga Neji…_' she thought.

Neji took off his shirt, to reveal an undershirt.

Tenten glanced at him and blushed furiously. She turned around quickly, her back facing Neji's. Neji noticed this and smirked, glancing back at Tenten.

"Something wrong, Tenten?" he asked.

Tenten felt as if she was going to melt.

'_I'm going to get hysterical…No, I'm not_!'

"No, nothing's wrong, Neji-Kun," Tenten said quickly. Tenten mentally smacked herself 'Where did that come from?'

Neji raised his eyebrow.

"I- I mean Neji," Tenten added. Neji's smirk grew slightly. He walked over to Tenten slowly.

"Tenten…"

Tenten turned around.

"Yeah, Neji-…?"

She blushed, noticing how close she was to Neji.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Neji asked, moving closer to her.

Tenten's blush grew.

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine, Neji!" Tenten stuttered.

Tenten backed up against the door. '_Uh oh…_' she thought. Neji put his hands up against the door, each hand by her head. He leaned in slowly. Tenten felt her face growing hotter quickly.

"You trust me, don't you, Tenten?" Neji whispered seductively in her ear.

Tenten felt a pleasant shiver go down her spine. She was at a sudden loss for words, but nodded slowly.

Neji smirked and pressed his lips against hers, locking them in a passionate kiss.

Tenten raised her arms and wrapped them around Neji's neck, pulling him in closer. Neji allowed his hands to wander under Tenten's shirt. He rubbed his hands against her bare skin gently. Neji's hands began wandering higher slowly.

Tenten absentmindedly lowered her hands and raised Neji's undershirt slowly. Neji allowed her to take it off. Their lips separated for a moment.

Tenten quickly pressed her lips firmly to his again.

Tenten found herself taking off her own shirt. Neji pulled away and began trailing small kisses on her neck. Tenten took off her shirt quickly and pushed Neji onto his bed. She crouched over him, kissing him passionately. Neji wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so she was on the bottom.

"Neji-…!"

Tenten and Neji stopped kissing and looked at the door, then at each other.

"Ah, kuso!" Tenten shouted. She rolled onto the ground and stayed hidden behind Neji's bed. Neji sat up in bed quickly and watched the door open.

Hanabi looked at Neji curiously.

"Why are you sweating so much?"

Neji looked at the child in front of him.

"I was training," he replied.

"I heard someone talking…" Hanabi said, trailing off.

"I was… talking to myself," Neji said.

Hanabi nodded and looked at him suspiciously. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Neji sighed inwardly. Tenten crawled onto the bed slowly and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck from behind him. Neji smirked at Tenten and turned around. He pushed her back onto his bed gently. Tenten blushed lightly as Neji planted his lips on hers softly.

Neji heard the doorknob turning. Tenten quickly rolled back onto the ground.

Hanabi stood in the doorway again.

"What is it, Hanabi-Sama?"

Hanabi looked at him strangely. He stood on his knees on his bed, shirtless and sweating slightly.

She shook her head and walked out, closing the door again.

Neji went over to the door quickly and looked out. Hanabi was no where in sight. He sighed in relief quietly.

Tenten walked up to Neji, covering her chest. She grabbed her shirt and quickly put it on.

Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Tenten grinned slightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Neji, I'd better go now," Tenten said. Neji nodded and put his shirt on quickly.

He escorted Tenten out of the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Lee, Tenten and Neji walked together to their old training area the next day. Lee continued challenging Neji to challenges. But his words fell into deaf ears as Neji smiled faintly at the girl walking next to him. He leaned in slowly. 

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed lightly and leaned back to his ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Lee looked at them strangely.

"What're you guys talking about? Tell me!" he demanded.

Tenten giggled quietly as Neji smirked.

"Hey, Lee- we'll race you to the training area," Tenten said. Lee looked at them determinedly.

Lee took off the training area, not thinking about his comrades.

Tenten giggled and Neji smirked as they watched lee run away. Neji snaked his arm around Tenten's waist and they walked together at an even pace.

* * *

My one-shot, I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! 


End file.
